The Storm/Walkthrough
Starting Weapons Recommended Skulls The recommended active skulls for this mission are Tough Luck, Catch, and Fog, but mostly Tough Luck. Tough Luck sacrifices the full potential of your grenade arsenal, and EMP/Headshot kills will be tougher to win, but in exchange for a reasonable multiplier. As for Fog, the battles in both Lake Beds could be a bit awkward, and you'll need to be extremely methodical during the final battle to hunt down Grunts and Jackals. With Catch, Factory A and the warehouse are more difficult, but Catch is an invigorating addition if you're not aiming for speed. MISSION START Factory A The mission starts as you ride on a Warthog and head towards a factory in the city of Voi. Exit the vehicle as soon as you can and open the door by pressing the button the side. First grab a Plasma Grenade from some dead Grunts around the area, and trade your Magnum for a Battle Rifle a Marine should be carrying. You may want to grab a Troop Transport Warthog to use for splattering in the first few areas of the warehouse. Enter the factory and go up the stairs. Keep walking to the left until you reach a room. Enter it to find two Frag Grenades, a Battle Rifle and two Magnums. Stay upstairs and go to the opposite end. There will be a few Grunts and Jackals downstairs. Use the Battle Rifle to wipe them out before letting the Warthog in. Should you wait too long in the area, the Marines will begin to attack the enemy. Once all the initial enemies are dead, open the door to let the Warthog in. It may be tempting to open the door immediately, but the enemies are of very little threat at the moment. After clearing out the first group, more Grunts will emerge from the far right-hand corner of the room, which is obscured by crates and barrels. You can collect more Battle Rifle ammunition from beside a fallen Marine to the left of the closed gate. Right behind this second gate lies a large group of Grunts, and a few standard Jackals led by a Brute captain. It's relatively easy to grenade the weaker infantry, but there are also two Ghosts parked which the Grunts and/or Brute may use against you. The Grunts are a bit more dangerous on the Ghost, but because it gives no protection, a precise headshot will take them out. If the Brute gets on one, it may be a bit more difficult. However, a charged Plasma Pistol shot should make him easier to deal with. Don't let the Warthog through until very few enemies are left. Grab a Ghost and open the door to the first lakebed. Lake Bed A Drive your way though with the Ghost, splattering another Brute captain and as much of his Grunts as possible. Then make your way to a small building where a Phantom drops off more troops, and kills the Marines on the building. Quickly retake control of this building and once all hostiles are neutralized, grab the Missile Pod. Also, switch out your Assault Rifle for the Sniper Rifle. The Covenant will reinforce the lone Anti-Air Wraith with a single Wraith. The Phantom carrying the Wraith will drop it off at the entrance to the next factory section, while the Ghosts are dropped on the lake bed with the Anti-Air Wraith. Use the Missile Pod and immediately target the Phantom carrying the Wraith, taking care not to be killed by the Ghosts prowling the lakebed below. If done right, the Phantom should explode while it begins to drop the Wraith, and it's debris should ensure that it will be unable to fire on you. Alternatively, you can simply target the Wraith after the Phantom drops it. Note: If you plan to obtain the Catch skull, DO NOT damage the Wraith in any way (sniping the turret operator is safe), or the skull will despawn. Refer to Skull/Halo 3#Catch for directions. The Ghosts shouldn't be much of a problem, though some might try to follow you into the building you're firing from. Use the Battle Rifle to kill the Grunts; there's an ammo locker downstairs with multiple Battle Rifles if you need any ammo. Kill all enemies, and upon doing so, a small group of Grunts led by a Brute appear from the door to the next factory area. There'll also be a plasma cannon there on Heroic/Legendary. There's also a flipped Troop Transport Warthog on the lakebed, though you shouldn't need it unless you need to ferry more Marines into the next building (as they'll crowd around the small building otherwise). Take a Ghost with you and ensure your Battle Rifle ammo is filled to the brim before leaving. Factory B A small group of Marines will be fighting a large Covenant strike force, which is being led by a War Chieftain. The War Chieftain wields a plasma cannon. Poke your head up to where the mass is located, throwing grenades and killing the War Chieftain's bodyguards before dealing with the War Chieftain himself. Try to assassinate him or knock his helmet off, but make sure that he uses his Power Drain before engaging him so that he will not use it on you later. Clear off all enemies and move to the next area. A Phantom overhead will drop a huge swarm of Drones. Use the Ghost and Battle Rifle to kill as much Drones as possible, taking cover when needed. Once enough Drones are killed, the remaining will retreat. Grab the Rocket Launcher from the ammo locker nearby and make your way to the end of the building, where three Moongooses are waiting with the Marine passengers carrying Rocket Launchers. The door automatically opens, so drive out into the next lake bed. RALLY POINT ALPHA Lake Bed B This lake bed will be a bit more tricky than the previous one. This time, there are two Anti-Air Wraiths, though there are also two Missile Pods (intact this time) as defense. A good amount of Phantoms will drop pairs of Ghosts at a time, which will usually target you if you man the missile pods. One could simply leech this fight, as the Marines are usually able to destroy the enemies that appear without much difficulty; it's somewhat recommended to do so, as you can easily get shredded by the enemies on Legendary regardless if you take a Mongoose to destroy the Wraiths or use the Missile Pods to attack the Phantoms. Make sure you head to the lift towards the left to grab Sniper Rifle ammo. Once the two Wraiths and all Covenant reinforcements are depleted, the Marines will man any intact missile pods. Man the left-most missile pod and wait for the Scarab to appear. When it drops onto the lakebed, immediately home in on the vulnerable engine core. Keep firing until the back armor falls off; when it does, the remaining missiles you sent will critically damage the engine core. Usually, you'll have enough time to destroy the Scarab, as it turns slightly to get oriented with the surrounded area. If you don't manage to destroy the Scarab in time, you'll have to grab a Ghost and damage its legs to cripple it, then board the gigantic beast and destroy the core itself. The Scarab is manned by several Grunts and Brutes. Warehouse Make your way to the next area, the Warehouse, where Marines will be battling Brutes. Get the upper level secured, then man the machine gun turret up there. Brutes will be coming out of the corner, so you can unload the machine gun to destroy most if not all of them immediately. Continue navigating through the warehouse, killing the Brutes that you run into. As you reach the end, a group of workers will be slaughtered by two Hunters. Use the Rocket Launcher to kill the two Hunters quickly, then hand the Rocket Launcher to a Marine. Storage Area Outside will be a medium sized Covenant force, led by a Jiralhanae Chieftain, who is flanked by two Carbine wielding bodyguards. Kill the bodyguards first before chipping away at the Chieftain's health with the sniper rifle. If you need more sniper rifle ammo, there's a dead Marine to the side of the area with one nearby. When enough enemies are killed, they will retreat further into the complex, where two more Brutes will appear to reinforce them. Kill off any remaining enemies before making your way to the Anti-Air Gun. The Anti-Air Gun The Anti-Air Gun immediately downs a Longsword in the area, and three Banshees will fly in; however, they're not much of a threat, as they rarely fire on the player. There's more Sniper Rifle ammo near a dead marine by the SAM site. Grunts will appear and set up a defensive position, with one deploying a plasma cannon. Another War Chieftain appears, this time wielding a Fuel Rod Gun and is accompanied by three bodyguards. He will poke out momentairly, before taking cover. It's possible to take him out when he first appears with the Sniper Rifle, and if you can pull it off, the easier the fight will be. Once all the Grunts in the initial defense are killed, move in, where the War Chieftain, his bodyguards, a few Grunts and Jackals will be waiting for you. Kill off these remaining enemies, and all you have left is the anti-air gun. Wait for the gun to release its plasma core, then attack it until it falls off. Debriefing New Enemies: Hunter New Vehicles: Scarab, Ghost, Anti-Air Wraith, Mongoose New Items: Invincibility, unless gotten before in Sierra 117 New Weapons: Missile Pod, Rocket Launcher Generally, you'd start the Floodgate mission with the same weapons that you used when destroying the Anti-Air Gun. It is instructed to finish with a Battle Rifle and a Sniper Rifle. If you want to do the Floodgate mission directly after this mission, consider trading the Sniper Rifle for something else before finishing the mission. Apart from the Fuel Rod Gun, there's some nearby Needlers to the southeast of the Anti-Air Gun. Consider taking this in place of the Sniper Rifle. There's a Plasma Pistol near that Needler, but it won't be of much help for most of that mission. There are a couple of Shotguns on a dispenser to your right in the first warehouse battle as you advance. That is a key weapon whilst combating the Flood. The Shotgun is also the recommended main weapon in the next level, but a Battle Rifle will kill them faster depending on your accuracy. Using Points and checking the Carnage report will be: ? Infantry, ? Specialist, ? Leader, and 2 Heros (hunters) ? Light, ? Medium, ? Large, 1 Giant (scarab) Askar Achievement Milestone: 15,000 points Recommended Multiplier: 4+ (Tough Luck (1.5) + Catch (1.5) + Fog (1.5)) TIME BONUS 0-15 min - 3x 15-20 min - 2.5x 20-25 min - 2x 25-30 min - 1.5x Skulls Use these skulls at your own peril. Each one will give a random multiplier which will help in getting the points. Gold *'Iron' : Not recommended due to the vast amount of deadly fire you will be in. On Heroic and Legendary, shots from a Wraith kills you instantly. Enemy vehicles are also a danger, as Ghosts can quickly kill you in mere seconds. *'Black Eye' : May be recommended depending on the situations, but is not as useful on higher difficulties, even with Regenerators. Avoid meleeing Brutes and melee the weaker Grunts and Jackals if you turn this skull on. Always take cover if you are fighting powerful units. *'Tough Luck' : Enemies may avoid your fire. Kill off Grunts before Brutes as an unexpected player may die from their Kamikaze attacks. A berserk Brute is less deadly then Grunts that go near you and explode. *'Catch' : More grenades for your coffers, meaning you can destroy the enemy vehicles more faster. Also can create deadly explosions with the grenades left on the ground. *'Famine' : This skull may be avoided at times. However, most enemies stick with Needlers, Plasma Pistols and other basic equipment that can be replenished easily. There are also generous numbers of weapon lockers containing Battle rifles, Assault rifles, etc. *'Thunderstorm' : Some stronger Brutes, Grunts and Jackals will appear. More points and should be activated anyways. *'Tilt' *'Mythic' : Not recommended to turn at all due to the doubled health of all Covenant units. Should be activated only if you are skilled at sending headshots at the enemy, but even there, it may take a few tries to attempt. Silver *'Grunt Birthday Party' : Should be turned on for points. Also makes headshots on Grunts with an explosion, meaning grenades nearby will explode on nearby enemies. *'Blind' : Not recommended due to the vast long-range and close combat skirmishes you will be up against, unless you are a very accurate shooter without the crossfires. *'Cowbell' : Useful as it creates more explosions. More explosions kills more enemies, there are a decent number of explosive weapons in this campaign. *'IWHBYD' : Use it for humorous dialouge from the enemy. Use for more points. Videos File:MCC_Halo_3_Heroic_Walkthrough_-_Mission_05_The_Storm Category:Halo 3 Category:Walkthroughs